


"Minor" Mutation

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Aliens, Childbirth, Gen, Graphic Description, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired By Tumblr, Kinda, No Incest, No Romance, No Slash, Trans Male Character, bc i jst refuse t write cis mpreg on principle ajlsdljsld, echo's always there fr his bro, fives doesn't want any of this, fuck outta here w tht, kix has no time for fives' shit, not anything gross, rex is jst . generally tired, th minor in th title refers t how it's actually . a Pretty Big mutation ajsdjfsjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fives isn't the only clone with a mutation. He isn't even the only clone with this mutation in particular. It isn't brought up often; he takes his hormone supplements, keeps an eye on the faint scars underlining his chest, and lives his life as any other clone would.But there are moments where it proves impossible to ignore.
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	"Minor" Mutation

Fives isn't the only clone with a minor mutation. He isn't even the only clone with this mutation in particular. It isn't brought up often; he takes his hormone supplements, keeps an eye on the faint scars underlining his chest, and lives his life as any other clone would. 

But there are moments where it proves impossible to ignore.

He only bothers to register Echo's voice cutting through the fog of his mind. He lies on his side, groaning, feeling as though he's about to explode. Cold liquid coats the insides of his thighs.

There are hands on him. Lifting him into a sitting position, cradling his face. He opens his eyes to see his brother staring down at him, worried beyond belief.

"You're gonna be okay," Echo assures him. "It's gonna be fine."

Fives starts to relax in his brother's arms. Then his face contorts with pain. It feels like his stomach is in a vice.

"Hurts," he mutters.

"I know, vod. You're gonna be okay."

Two more brothers are at his side a moment later. One of them — Kix, he realizes —pulls away his shattered armor and torn blacks. His abdomen is hot and tender.

"What happened?" The captain asks. "What did this?"

"I don't know," Echo answers. "I found him like this."

Fives reaches for Echo with a low whine. His hand is taken in a tight, familiar grip.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"I'll do what I can."

Fives tenses. "Kix, am I-?"

"Shut up," Kix throws back. His hands are trembling slightly as he spreads Fives' legs. "Save your strength. You're gonna need it."

The tightness subsides for a moment. Fives glances up at Rex. "Rex," he mumbles. "Am I gonna die?"

"Not if I can help it," Rex tells him, and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "Kix, what's the situation?"

"Looks like some kind of rapid pregnancy," Kix answers. "Can't say exactly what it is, but it's coming fast." He puts one hand on Fives' knee. "How're you feeling?"

"Peachy," Fives says, managing a smile. It's quickly replaced by a grimace as his muscles contract once more. "Kriff, that hurts!" He whimpers, squeezing Echo's hand.

"We're gonna get you through this," Rex assures him. He strokes his little brother's hair. "Don't worry. You're gonna be fine."

Kix and Rex murmur to one another briefly. Echo all but pulls Fives into his lap, holding him securely against his own thighs. There's a bloody puddle of mud between Fives' legs as he slowly, cautiously, reaches down to feel his distended stomach.

"Kark me running," Fives complains under his breath. He tries to smile at Echo. "Just what we needed on a recon mission, eh?"

Echo manages to laugh at the half-joke. "Yeah. Just what we needed." He frowns as Fives' face screws up with pain once more. "Hang in there, vod."

"Can't do much else," Fives says through grit teeth.

Rex puts his hand on Echo's shoulder. "We have to move him," he says.

"He can't stand," Echo replies. 

"We'll carry him." Rex takes one of Fives' arms and maneuvers it around his shoulders, waiting expectantly for Echo to do the same.

Echo sighs. "You're not gonna like this," he warns Fives once his expression relaxes slightly.

"I already hate all of it," Fives assures him. "Jus' do it."

Echo and Rex work together to pull Fives to his feet. Together, they manage to drag him to the treeline and into some shrubbery, with Kix ready to fire his blaster at anything that moves.

"Kark!" Fives cries out. His knees buckle as his stomach contracts again. "Something's coming! Oh, stars, get it _out_."

"We know," Rex says. His voice is steady as he and Echo lower their brother to the ground once more. "Kix; status."

"This isn't exactly a standard procedure," Kix murmurs as the contraction ends, and he reaches a hand between Fives' legs. His touch is purely searching, but his heart still clenches when it makes the other man groan out in pain. "I can feel something. I think it's a muzzle, but it's still pretty deep in there." He pulls his hand out once more and adjusts Fives' legs. "You're gonna have to push it out, Fives."

Fives clenches his jaw. "Okay." 

Echo leans protectively over his brother, each squeezing the other's hand, as another wave of pain crashes into Fives' gut. He doesn't bother to sit up as he groans and cries in his ear.

"You're doing good," Kix encourages. "Keep going."

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, droid fodder!" Fives lets out a screaming groan as the contraction comes to an end. "Kark, it feels like fire."

"I know, vod. I know." Kix's hands circle Fives' vagina as a tiny red nose begins to nudge its way out of him. "You've got this."

Fives growls, then screams again, throwing his head back. "Get this thing _out_ of me!"

"I will. I promise. Keep pushing."

Fives' thighs are trembling with effort. He chokes on a sob, turning to hide his face in Echo's armor. Echo pulls him a bit closer. There's a small release of fluid between his legs, and the burning lets up a tiny bit.

"I think that's the head out," Kix says. "Can't be long now."

"You can do this," Echo says softly. "I know you can. And then we'll get you back to base and all patched up, okay?"

Fives' whine slowly turns to a growl as he pushes. He lets out a few harsh gasps, then he's back at it full force. Something thick and slippery is pulled out of him.

"It's done," Kix tells him. "It's over."

Fives collapses against Echo's lap, drawing in deep, labored breaths. 

"The hell _is_ that thing?" Rex asks.

"Doesn't . . . matter," Fives pants. "Leave it for the- for the mother to pick up." He can see it squirming in Kix's hands, red and yellow and coated with slime and his blood. Fatigue is the only thing that keeps him from knocking it to the ground with the heavy heel of his boot.

"He's right." Echo pulls Fives to his feet, with Fives leaning heavily against his brother. "We need to get him back to base."

"Jesse should be coming this way," Rex says. "But he won't have his speeder. I'll call an evac."

Fives leans his other hand against a tree. He grimaces down at the alien that just came out of him. "I don't want that thing imprinting on me," he says lowly.

Echo gives Kix a look. "Just put it away."

Kix complies, pushing the tiny creature to the other side of the tree. He rifles through his pack. "Get him back down here."

"I'm fine," Fives snaps.

"You are most certainly not. You just gave birth to who even _knows_ what." Kix lies out a small, relatively clean bit of cloth. "Sit your ass down."

Fives scowls. "Fine." He lets Echo lower him down again, wincing at the residual pain in the muscles of his core. "Happy?"

"You're bleeding quite a lot," Kix comments, reaching forward. Fives smacks his hand away.

"Kriff off, Kix. I'm fine."

"Do you want to bleed out in the middle of nowhere? Is that it?"

Echo squeezes his shoulder. "Let him look," he says.

"Yeah, because he has _so_ much experience."

"Actually, I do. It's part of the field medic training, in case we end up taking care of civvies. Now open your karking legs, laserbrain."

After a bit of coaxing from Echo, along with some gentle pulling on his knee, Fives reluctantly does what he's told. He glares pointedly away. "When's that evac comin', Rex?"

"ETA is about ten minutes." Rex kneels before his brother. "You gonna be alright in the meantime?"

"I'll be fine." Fives closes his eyes and relaxes a bit as warm, soothing bacta is spread over his angry opening. He murmurs his thanks.

Echo knocks his forehead against Fives' temple. Fives returns the gesture, then rests his head on the other's shoulder. He lets out a slow, shuddering breath, and the four of them wait.


End file.
